Happy Dance
by otsukareen
Summary: Oh, ayolah! Berdansa bahkan tidak lebih buruk daripada kau duduk diam dan menikmati semangkuk sereal membosankan itu! my first Tangled fanfiction. RnR, Minna-san?


Oh, ayolah! Berdansa bahkan tidak lebih buruk daripada kau duduk diam dan menikmati semangkuk sereal membosankan itu!

* * *

_Tangled is Disney's_

**Happy Dance**

_by ppopippo_

* * *

Ia mengibas poninya yang mulai memanjang. Kemudian tangannya meraih sebuah gunting di dalam _box_ plastik kecil berwarna biru di sudut meja riasnya. Bulat bola mata hijau yang besar itu menilik ke atas; memandang untaian-untaian helai cokelat tak beraturan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak memotong ijuk cokelat itu, ah, dia sama sekali tak menghitung hal yang tidak terlalu ia pentingkan lagi—bahkan sebelum rambutnya menjadi pendek dan sewarna dengan penyebab mengapa negara Swiss tenar, ia kurang peduli kalau saja Mom angkatnya tidak meminta.

_Sret_! Begitu bunyinya kala gunting itu melaju secara horizontal di depan dahinya. Dan, bersamaan dengan gunting yang melaju, helai-helai cokelat yang panjangnya, tidak sampai lima centi itu, jatuh di atas meja rias berwarna perak.

Kembali, Rapunzel menatap cermin, yang di sisinya diberi ukiran-ukiran lambang kerajaan. Ia menatap bangga pada hasil karyanya yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek; tidak bisa dibilang bagus pula, namun tetap seperti biasa. Sembari melihat cerminannya, jemari lentik itu meletakkan kembali gunting ke dalam _box_ biru.

Rapunzel berdiri di depan cermin. Menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, menaikkan kedua alisnya secara bergantian, dan diakhiri dengan gerakan berputar—membuat gaun ungunya mengembang. Dan...

"Tadaaa!" serunya sambil memberhentikan putaran tubuhnya, dan menggapai kursi di dekatnya agar ia tak terjatuh akibat pusing. Tepat dengan itu, pemandangan lelaki bertubuh tegap mampir ke dalam penglihatannya yang masih berbayang-bayang.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel bertanya; Eugene tertawa.

"Oh, apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan ketus. Kemudian ia menghampiri suaminya yang sudah melebarkan tangannya untuk segera memeluknya dengan langkah gontai, dengan tangan seperti ratu-ratu dalam keadaan pusing—dan oh, dia memang ratu dalam keadaan pusing.

"Kupikir kau sedang membenarkan tatanan rambut pendekmu itu? Ternyata—"

Rapunzel memeluk balik si mantan pencuri itu, dan berkata, "Ya, Eugene. Aku membenarkannya, dan aku merusaknya. Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main—"

"Oh, kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak bermain-main saja?" Eugene bertanya seraya memilin rambut cokelat Rapunzel.

"Tuhan," Rapunzel meringis, "bisakah kau untuk tidak memotong perkataanku?"

"Kau sendiri memotong perkataanku."

Mendengus, Rapunzel menjawab, "Ya, aku memang memotong perkataanmu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa memotong perkataanku." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dan cepat-cepat menaruh telunjuk di bibir Eugene ketika bibir itu hendak bergerak. "Ya, kau boleh memotong perkataanku. Tapi kau seharusnya mendengar penjelasanku." Ia menarik napas dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa bermain-main, wahai Eugene. Banyak sekali tugasku sebagai ratu, dan juga ibu. Aku belum memberi makan anak-anakku, aku belum memberi anak-anak di luar sana makanan; aku belum menghitung hasil panen kerajaan yang nantinya akan disalurkan kepada mereka—"

"Tapi kau juga—"

Lagi, Rapunzel menaruh jari telunjuknya lagi ke bibir Eugene. Ia menutup matanya dan berkata kembali, "Itu kewajibanku. Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah tugas para Menteri Kerajaan—hei! Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku itu suka melihat anak-anak itu tersenyum dari hasilku sendiri? Ya, aku suka—"

"—punya—"

"Oh, berhentilah, Eugene. Bukankah sudah kubilang _jangan memotong penjelasanku_. Kau juga raja, seharusnya kau sepertiku. Betapa beberapa hari ini aku dibuat pusing dengan tugas kerajaan. Aku bekerja siang-malam untuk membuat senyuman mereka bertahan, tapi aku—"

"—kewajiban—"

"Eugene! Sudah kubilang, bukan? Sejak kapan kau mulai menyebalkan? Begini, tapi aku, meskipun aku yang membuat senyuman itu tetap ada, tetap saja aku tak bisa melihat senyum mereka secara langsung. Menyebalkan? Iya. Iya, kan?"

Eugene diam sebentar, menatap Rapunzel yang baru saja membuka matanya. Tatapannya meremehkan; sama seperti kali pertama ia melihat Rapunzel yang begitu senang ke alam liar. Ia menghela napas. "Begini, tapi kau kan, punya kewajiban juga untuk membuat anak-anak itu senang—"

"Iya. Kan, sudah kubilang tadi Eugen—"

"—dengan bermain bersama mereka. Ya, secara langsung."

"Tapi, Eugene. Begini, bukankah aku tidak ... bisa ... meninggalkan tugas tanpa tugas la..." Rapunzel terdiam. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada; menatap Eugene curiga, Eugene yang membalas tatapannya dengan seringaian tampannya yang tentu saja memikat hari Rapunzel.

"Oh, jadi, mau bermain apa? Melempar lentera atau ... berdansa?"

Seketika Eugene—yang sudah berkali-kali—diseret oleh Rapunzel.

.

.

Musik kerajaan dihidupkan hingga berdebam-debam ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Demi apa pun yang membuat Rapunzel senang, tidak akan pernah mengalahkan bunyi tapak-tapak kaki telanjang bertemu dengan tanah yang berdendang bersama simfoni kerajaan. Tidak akan pernah ketika jemari-jemari penduduk bertautan dengan jemarinya. Berputar ke segala arah hingga lelah. Menikmati semilir angin yang ikut menari. Saling bertukar tawa dan nyanyian jelek dari pita suara mereka.

Malam ini begitu riuh. Begitu mengasyikkan; sama seperti kala Rapunzel, untuk pertama kalinya, menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Namun bedanya, saat ini adalah malam, bukan siang, bukan saat anak-anak pramuka itu menunjukkan kekreativitasan mereka di pinggir pancuran. Bukan ketika perpustakaan tempat mereka bersembunyi menunjukkan papan terbuka. Atau, bukan ketika para penjual melakukan transasksi jual-belinya.

Tidak hanya dari penduduk kerajaan yang menikmati malam ini saja, para penjaga istana yang memakai baju besi berwarna perak dengan umbul-umbul di helm mereka, pun, turut ikut unjuk kebolehan.

Para penjahat—namun baik hatinya—sudah datang beberapa jam yang lalu, tepat saat undangan mereka datang. Ada yang bermain piano, ada yang menyanyi, ada yang menari. Bahkan sang kakek Cupid pun, memanah setiap gadis agar menemaninya berdansa!

Rapunzel membiarkan kesepuluh jarinya berada di genggaman hangat Eugene. Mereka menggerakkan kaki mereka berputar 360 derajat perlahan, kemudian kencang dan _kencang_. Tawa Rapunzel bahkan tidak sepenuhnya memasuki indra pendengar Eugene.

Malam yang fantastik dengan bunga-bunga di kepala cokelat Rapunzel, dan mahkota di kepala cokelat-kehitam-hitaman di kepala Eugene.

Sungguh, jika kau kini sedang duduk dan melahap semua mata pelajaran membosankan dari guru berjanggut menyebalkan itu, lebih baik kaupatahkan pulpenmu dan mari bergabung di sini!

Hei, inilah malam-malam fantastik di Kingdom of Color!

.

.

.

_Fin_.

**a/n: **ini ituh asdfghjkl sekali. Dikerjakan karena pusing ujian. Haha. Dan terakhir itu nyidir guruku sekali. dan perasaan aku udah nulis banyak deh. #nangis. yah, mungkin ini kali ya, penyebab kenapa aku nulis cepet banget (30 menit bok).

Thanks for reading.


End file.
